Bloodlust
by danascully6
Summary: Co-Written by Ella Forrest. A vampire is on the loose... What could happen? CH2 by Ella up now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have got together with a fellow X-Files fan (My best friend Ella) and we have decided to create a new fanfic. We are taking it in turns to write chapters soit is mine up first. We hope you like it ******

Dana Scully walked along the dark city streets. She could hear noises behind her but she was too freaked to turn around (not that she would ever admit it).As she continued cautiously she reflected on the past few days. She remembered exactly what she was thinking that first day when her life was endangered and how they had got into it. It certainly was an X-File, but even more so than the usual stuff they came across. This was bigger and more powerful than that Mexican goat sucker they had faced a few years back, and Mulder knew it. This was an all American danger. A vampire. She remembered the icy touch of his white fingers on her neck and the sweet smell of his breath on her cheek. As he forced her head to his chest she remembered the empty silence that should have been filled with a heartbeat that had long since disappeared. This was hard enough to believe but when she saw the sharp little teeth aimed towards her, she knew her scientific knowledge would serve her no purpose here. Science had nothing to do with it. This was more human than human, yet, more monstrous than anything either of them had ever come across before. He was immortal, a body stuck in existence for ever. He despised himself and the uncontrollable thirst that he always succumbed to. Scully saw this, and, to her surprise she actually felt remorse for him. She knew he only did what he did because he had no control over it. It was terrifying, but it was a part of nature, no so well known nature, but nature none the less. This was not something he had asked for. He was only in this situation because he had run. He escaped one death, only to have another inflicted on him. He remembered exactly what had happened that night, even though it was 600 years ago. He had been to a horse race, as he left to return home he took a shortcut, down a long, dark alley, much like the one he was following now. He looked out of place in his long expensive coat and crisp white shirt. He was wealthy but it did not affect his outlook on life. He knew how cruel it could be, how badly it treated some people. He thought he knew. But he was about to find out just _how_ bad it really was. As he walked someone grabbed him from behind, by the time he had realised that someone was there it had been too late. He felt a sharp pain on the left side of his throat and then another on his left wrist. The last thing he was aware of was the third sharp pain in his right wrist. Adrenaline had kicked in by then. He was strong and managed to fight the other man off. He ran, ran like he had never run before. This was where he had made his fatal mistake. If he had stayed and let the man kill him he would have been in peace by now. He would have been exsanguinated and died like anyone else. But he ran. As he ran he knew he had escaped but he felt something cold run through his veins. It was like someone had just injected him with icy water. He had no idea what was happening to him. As he staggered home he wondered what would become of him now.

******

He found himself on his living room floor in the morning. He felt terrible, fluey; he dragged himself from the floor and tried to remember what had happened the previous night. He remembered flashes, nothing concrete. He moved over and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was terrifying. Red eyes and china white skin. He had no idea what was wrong with him. It was something he had never come across. Had he not known it was himself staring back at him, he would have more likely run away hysterically. He went upstairs and took a long bath. He was sure it would help if he freshened up. He got out of the bath and put on a clean shirt and trousers. He stepped out of the house, and without his new appearance he would have felt great. Instead he felt wrong; there was something he could not put his finger on. He went into the woods situated behind his home. As he walked, he saw a man, no-one familiar probably someone come to visit or pass a message on to someone. He stopped and stared at the man. A feeling he had never felt before pulsed through him, a need. Like a craving, but stronger, he needed something from this man, from any man, any human. Blood. He knew it straight away. Without thinking about it anymore, before he questioned himself anymore he pounced just as the man approached. By the man's reaction it looked as if he had not even noticed him standing there. By the time he did, it was too late, just as it had been for himself. He drained the man dry in seconds and, when he had finished, he had the uncontrollable urge to run away. He did so and found himself back at his home. When he got back home, he sat and contemplated what he had done. He had just done something he had never heard of before; he had killed a man and drank his blood. What he had forgotten is, he had in fact heard of this before. This was vampirism at its best.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:This is the first fanfiction chapter I have written. I hope you lot like it :) Review for me. Please :) Ella x**

Of course, Scully knew about this already. Over the past few weeks she had sat and studied the case for hours. It was getting close to an obsession. Something about the case fascinated her. For once Scully found herself listening closely and paying attention to every word that Mulder was saying while he was telling her about the case. Unfortunately for once, Mulder didn't tell her much. In fact he was reluctant to tell her anything. She was used to her partner telling her many cases which he strongly believed were supernatural. It happened on almost a daily basis. Mulder would come into their office, all enthusiastic about some case that he thought held the answer to pretty much everything, like proof of aliens, vampires, etc. But it was always a similar case every time which often lead them nowhere. Although this did frustrate her, Scully understood that this was who Mulder was and no matter what she, or anyone else said, he wasn't going to change. Mostly Scully thought she could explain the cases with science. But occasionally science didn't have the answer. Sometimes Scully had to question her own beliefs while investigating things which she couldn't explain. Recently she had been getting slightly annoyed with Mulder taking on so many X-Files that lead nowhere. It didn't help his reputation, or hers. But there was something about this case that had her drawn to it. She wasn't quite sure if it was his beautiful face, with the palest skin, the black hair that fell across his bright green eyes (when he had first become a vampire, he had told her they had been red, but over time the changed to apple green) that were almost painful to look at. Or maybe it was the reason she was drawn to the case was to defy Mulder. Sometimes he takes control of everything too much, and although she sometimes feels safer that way, this time she wanted to things her way. Mulder hadn't wanted her to get involved; in fact he barely even mentioned the case to her. After questioning him about the case when she had found the file on his desk, he said it was too dangerous and he wanted to do this alone. So maybe she wanted to follow the case because she needed to prove that she could. Whatever the reason, she was fascinated.

Scully had felt sympathy for the vampire from the moment she looked at his picture on the file. She felt his loneliness, his emptiness and the sickening feeling of guilt he had in the pit of his stomach every time he hurt someone. She somehow understood that he was once just a normal person, a regular human being.

As she sat on the plane, staring out the window into the cloudy grey sky, a mixture of emotions were running through her mind; she felt afraid of what she was about to do and what could happen because when she actually had time to think through what she was doing, she realised that she could be killed, or even suffer a fate worse than death. She could be made to live as a vampire forever. But most of all she was excited at the thought of meeting him. She wondered what his personality would be like. Would he be angry and afraid of everything, because of what had happened to him? Or would he be lonely and possibly looking for someone who understood him? A part of Scully secretly hoped that he would be lonely and misunderstood. She already felt so close to him for reasons she couldn't understand.

A while later, as the plane came started to land; the reality of what Scully was about to do sunk in. She was going to meet a man who she knew barely knew anything about, for reasons she didn't quite understand. This was probably the most dangerous and terrifying thing she had ever done, and she almost liked it. She could almost feel his icy breath, his soft voice in her ear. Would he try and hurt her? She wondered. Or would he feel the way Scully felt, that they had some sort of a bond between them?

In just two hours, Scully would be going undercover to meet this man, Tyler. She planned to walk down the alley where he has gone to attack all his victims since the day he himself was attacked there. She would be armed of course, but the question was, if she caught this man, should she listen to her head or her heart?


End file.
